Guidelines
'What is this wiki? ' A collection of articles centered around the Scootiverse. Rules *Grieving/vandalism will get a ban with varying duration (accordingly to the grieving itself) and a VSTF report if it is widespread. *I recommend you make an account, since we will recognize your work. Terms of Users *Follow FANDOM guidelines. *Prejudice against any minority group, hate speech, and slurs will not be tolerated and will be met with permanent bans. **Known bigots or fascists, whether they've ever talked about their weird opinions on the wiki or not, will be permanently banned. *Do not bring offsite drama here or start drama. Manual of Style The subject of the article should always be bold. Eg; Batman is a total daddy. Add a summary of information on the first line, then add an appropriate header (e.g: History). Articles should always be written in past tense, and should be written with correct grammar and spelling. Try not to use buzzwords or non-formal terms, such as "crush" or "girlfriend", and do not use non-formal characters when writing outside of quotes and names (i.e. !,?) All articles should be written in American English. Exception is if the name or other are specifically in other forms of writing, such as the NATO Trade Centre. Misspellings in British English and other are NOT ban or warning worthy, but they will be corrected when found. History/biography header A collection of the character/location/item/etc's history. To origins, to death (or to current events). Most complex history should be listed in their expanded history articles. Characters should have biography, while objects and others should have history. If a character's history is too long, or is long enough to screw with the headers, there should be a seperate page dedicated to that person's biography (i.e: Batman/Biography) Personality and Attributes The personality, skills, and essentially the meat of a character. Personality, skills, etc should be in Heading 3. Appearances A list of appearances in which the subject has appeared or has been mentioned in. As Scootiverse stories are all over the place, and it is hard to track which came first, this section is not a priority. References see above yo Notes *Trivia sections are not allowed. Any trivia should be added somewhere else in the article, and out-of-universe trivia should be added to Behind the Scenes. *If a character is from another universe, add the appropriate title (e.g: Peter Parker (Earth-616)). If a universe is un-numbered, Peter Parker (alternate universe/story name) is acceptable. *There should always be a header at the bottom listing sources (alongside references) *Please always cite information. Anything that isn't cited is an untrustworthy source, and will receive a citation needed tag and will later be removed if a source is not provided. *If an article has a counterpart on Wikipedia or another mainstream wiki (i.e TARDIS Data Core), add the appropriate external link. *Articles are written in a neutral point of view, even when discussing the in-universe concept of good and evil. Image Policy Image quality, comics, etc An image should always be the highest quality available. This means that all images should the highest resolution possible. However, if such a photo cannot be produced, then a lower quality version is fine. If the character, object, etc is never seen close enough to not ''be blurry, then a blurry image is acceptable. *An image should not be, say, from Google Images. It must be from a Scootiverse source. *Editing images, such as cropping them or turning their backgrounds transparent, are allowed if it does not disrupt the overall quality of the image. Notability police 'EVERYTHING 'is notable, except the things that aren't *Unnamed characters are big ye, even completely useless ones that just said a funny one-liner and then died or something *Weapons and clothing, preferably ones constantly used by a character/named, ye Exceptions: *Unidentified locations. It's okay if a character mentions it, goes there, or there's attention on it, but a random building on the street really isn't. Exception if the building has a visible name. Misc rules on this topic *Articles like "Gillian and Manmeat" are not allowed. These are two different characters, so therefore they both deserve articles. i.e. "Gillian" and "Manmeat" both need an article. Plagiarism This one should be obvious. Please don't copy and paste an entire chapter of a sourcebook in an attempt to explain an article, like ''some wikis tend to do. Articles from other sources DON'T post articles from other sites, such as Wikipedia and FANDOM wikis. This is worringly common on a lot of wikis. While copying from Wikia sources is allowed when credit is given... *It's fucking lazy lmao *The article most likely contains non-canonical information Canon What counts as canon? What does canon mean? "In fiction, canon is the material accepted as officially part of the story in an individual universe of that story." - Wikipedia Continuity errors In a universe like this, continuity errors are bound to happen. However, errors do not make something non-canon. Just list them in the article, and use "according to one account" when mentioning the errors in-universe. As I'm the active writer out currently, and nobody else gives a shit, I'll probably fix it sooner or later. Address these issues in the Behind the Scenes section. Tips *Always check your work with the preview button. This makes it easy to identify a mistake without publishing the article and thus, have to re-edit the page again. *Use the Classic editor *You should add images in Source mode, usually at the top of a page, above a sentence, or other. The season being that adding a photo with the photo button sloppily places the image, and can often break links. Templates *Our battle template is borrowed from here: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Battle_Infobox *Our species template is based off of Wookieepedia's template, as well as Wikipedia's. *Our government template is based off of https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Government External Links *Help:Cite Category:Browse